Colofull
by Limonchello
Summary: La relación de Kirk y Spock según la paleta de colores.


**Azul.**

Como los ojos de Jim, aquellos que le miraban fijamente de manera demasiado penetrante, tanto que podía llegar a hacer que se quedara absorto en ellos sino fuera porque es un vulcano, y él no puede permitirse perder la lógica por algo tan banal como lo eran los ojos de su capitán.

_-Spock le estoy hablando_ – se quejó el rubio arqueando una ceja haciendo que el comandante vulcano volviera en si parpadeado.

_- Discúlpeme capitán, estaba meditando_ –se excusó el moreno desviando la mirada de sus ojos levemente bajo la inquisitiva reacción de Jimmy.

_- No creo que sea el mejor momento para meditar, tenemos una nave klingon pisándonos los talones y necesito que te esfuerces_ –le recriminó Kirk, Spock asintió antes de retirarse a su sitio de trabajo viendo de reojo al capitán tomar su asiento.

Esos ojos podía ser los simples ojos de un humano, le habían demostrado demasiadas emociones durante su periodo con el capitán Kirk: ira como cuando le acusó de imprudente e infantil por ir tras una de las orionitas de la nave, ternura como cuando esa vez de permiso Kirk regresó con un pequeño felino en brazos que obviamente se le obligó a dejar en tierra al no poder traer animales a la nave y este se despidió del minino de forma que Spock volvía a catalogar como infantil, comprensión, como cuando falleció su madre, en la enfermería a pesar de ignorar cualquier hecho de su alrededor la mirada de Kirk le había taladrado con ese sentimiento, odio lo que nublaba sus ojos cuando Spock le preguntaba sobre su pasado y este rehuía de hablar de él, interés cuando algo le llamaba la atención demasiado, admiración hacia cualquier cosa que tenga falda y largas piernas e incluso un brillo que podía ver a veces en la mirada de su capitán y no conseguía distinguir, un brillo hipnótico que le taladraba cuando este le miraba

La mirada de Kirk a pesar de ser tan humana y emocionalmente alterable, era única, y Spock mejor que nadie lo sabía.

**Naranja.**

Como el sol en un atardecer, como la tierra de su planeta natal destruido, el naranja era símbolo para él del hogar, de Vulcano.

Pensar en Vulcano le hacía moverse de forma imperceptible en su asiento, escuchando como su capitán discutía –nada nuevo- con el almirante Pike por una video llamada, negándose a cumplir las órdenes de la Flota Estelar y dejar en tierra a dos de los tripulantes del USS Enterprise, el vulcano se levantó de su asiento suspirando de aquel ambiente tan tenso.

_-Spock diga algo –_ dijo entonces la voz del almirante sacándole de sus pensamientos, arqueó una ceja al alzar la mirada con las manos tras su espalda y la postura habitualmente rígida como siempre, miró a Pike, después a Kirk el cual frunció levemente el ceño, Spock desvió la mirada rápidamente como si temiera que el capitán pudiera darse cuenta de una vez más su parte humana le había hecho desconectar de sus deberes.

_- Yo- … -_

_- Almirante, como capitán del USS Entterprise a cargo de esta misión haré lo que me parezca más oportuno con tal de conseguir el resultado adecuado para la Flota Estelar por lo que bajaré a recoger a mis hombres y regresaremos sanos y salvos. Fuera Kirk.-_ fue cortado por la voz de Kirk que no le había dejado expresar su punto de vista así como tampoco dejó que el almirante se quejara antes de cortar la video llamada y girarse hacia el primer oficial, se acercó a él y este se tensó más aun cuando los ojos azules se clavaron en él, fue entonces cuando recordó pro qué había estado pensando en el color naranja, la camisa de Kirk mostraba ese color, una vez más y tras la última escaramuza se había vuelto a quedar con el uniforme hecho rasgones y estaba vistiendo ropa informal

_-Spock… -_murmuró este mirándole interrogante, no hacía falta palabras para saber lo que el otro le preguntaba, estaba preocupado por su estado, Spock suspiró suavemente y negó

_-Estoy cansado capitán eso es todo –_ fue una excusa patética pero que sabía que con la mentalidad de Kirk sería fácilmente creíble, este le miró escéptico antes de asentir

_-Yo ocuparé su turno, vaya a descansar-_ Spock hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza y caminó hacia la puerta deteniéndose en esta cuando se abrió y sin girarse alzó la cabeza

_-Le sienta bien el naranja, capitán. –_dijo sin tan siquiera mirarle antes de salir de allí bajo la cara de sorpresa y confusión de Kirk

El naranja le daba nostalgia, sentimientos que él como vulcano no debería de tener, pero tenía que reconocer que en Kirk el color se le tornaba llamativo y atrayente.

**Negro.**

_-¿Está seguro con esto?_

_-Spock tutéame, no estoy de servicio y tú tampoco, llámame Jim –_ el moreno asintió

_-Jim, la fusión mental es algo muy privado y podré ver lo que desee no tendrás intimidad y…-_ Kirk gruñó

_-Maldita sea Spock si te lo he dicho es porque quiero que lo hagas, no me agrada la idea de que tu… Otro yo me haya removido los sentimientos así como así_ –se quejó ante la explicación que le había dado Spock sobre las fusiones mentales y lo que un vulcano podría hacer sobre una mente desprotegida como la de Kirk cuando el Spock del futuro estableció esa conexión

_-Está bien, solo veré si todo sigue en su sitio, si no quieres que sepa algo íntimo… No pienses en ello-_ dijo Spock con tranquilidad a pesar de que para él aquello también era duro, una fusión mental era algo muy privado y personal y aunque estaban en los aposentos del capitán seguía siendo extraño, posó sus dedos en la cara ajena, ambos sentados en el suelo uno frente a otro, Spock con las piernas flexionadas y sentado sobre estas y Jim con ella cruzadas y las manos tensas en puños

_-Relájese –_susurró Spock lo que hizo que Jim se estremeciera

_'No pienses en Spock, no pienses en Spock, no pienses en Spock… '-_se decía una y otra vez tal y como el otro le había dicho que no hiciera si no quería que supiera algo de lo que se avergonzaba y era que se sentía atraído por aquel idiota ¿La razón? Ninguna ¿Ilógico? Totalmente, pero lo hacía.

Una leve presión sobre la piel de su faz y una calidez repentina le indicó que aquello había empezado y ya no había vuelta a atrás, se tensó más a pesar de las recomendaciones del moreno y de pronto una corriente de calor le inundó, sentía la presencia de Spock de forma no tangible pero si lo suficientemente clara como para poder asegurar que estaba allí, en su mente.

Y era oscuridad, todo lo que podía ver y pensar era oscuro, la presencia ajena era de un color tan oscuro como la galaxia, pero aquello no le asustaba, le intrigaba, el negro representaba el espíritu de Spock, era tranquilidad, sabiduría, podía sentir la lucha interna de este por la dominación de sus actos, su parte humana con matices grises luchaba contra la negrura de su parte vulcana, la lógica contra los sentimientos y de pronto Kirk se sintió empequeñecido, no podía equipararse con aquella negrura, con aquella sabiduría y se sentía impotente, la presencia ajena le rodeaba por completo y su intento por no pensar en Spock fue nulo al instante, no podía dejar de pensar en él, en su presencia en que el otro estaba removiendo su mente a placer y aquello se le apeteció… Interesante

_"Jim"_ su voz, había sonado tan cercana y a la vez tan alejada, estaba seguro de que no había hablado pues sonaba en su mente, el rubio tragó saliva, la voz ajena había sonado grave, firme lo que le hizo estremecerse de una forma u otra. Le excitaba.

_"¿Podría dejar de pensar en eso?"_ pidió esa voz cuando Kirk se dio cuenta del rumbo que estaban llevando sus pensamientos y avergonzado no supo que hacer o decir

_- Lo siento –_Murmuró e intentó distraerse pensando en otra cosa lo mejor era relajarse y pensar en… en… Scotty si, pensar en el ingeniero sería lo mejor para calmarse mientras Spock seguía allí tan inquebrantable, tan… Negro.

**Amarillo.**

Tras las insistencias de Kirk en realizar una fusión mental temiendo haber sido alterado por la realizada con su otro yo Spock no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, al fin y al cabo era su capitán y no podía desacatar órdenes.

Luz, mirara donde mirase solo podía encontrar luz a su alrededor el alma de Kirk, sus pensamientos en aquella unión mental todo era tan luminoso que incluso le hacía daño a la vista, el amarillo predominaba en su mente, dorado como el oro, la mente de Kirk era magnífica, brillante, totalmente espectacular y… Le atraía, le daba curiosidad, nunca antes había encontrado una mente tan afín a la suya propia, a pesar de que la luz le seguía cegando e impedía poder hacer su trabajo bien, y luego llegaron imágenes, escenas y pensamientos inconexos del otro, todo estaba cargado de emociones y sentimientos, el ambiente estaba lleno de la esencia de Kirk por todos lados y le rodeaba, y le acogía como una madre a su cría, le daba calidez y seguridad y todo era demasiado… Idílico.

Al parecer Kirk estaba tan nervioso que sus propios pensamientos se pisaban unos sobre otros, intentó calmarle, darle un poco de su lógica natural para que pusiera orden en su mente y fue entonces cuando el otro confundió las cosas, o tal vez se relajó tanto que dejó que ese pensamiento saliera al aire y Spock pudiera percibirlo tan nítido como podía ver sus manos o el rostro de Kirk.

_"Me gustas"_ Todo se quedó unos minutos en silencio, su exploración de aquel lugar se detuvo cuando salió es apalabra a la luz y todo pareció de nuevo tomar más brillo y fue en ese entonces cuando él mismo empezó a sentirse intimidado por la magnitud de aquel sentimiento, porque él no podía sentir, porque su parte lógica no se lo permitía y aquello le sobrepasaba demasiado y de forma apresurada cortó el contacto mental con la respiración agitada, la mirada ajena estaba clavada en la suya, aun resonaban pensamientos en el aire a pesar de haberse roto el contacto la unión estaba aún establecida aunque mucho más débil.

Spock lo sabía, Kirk sabía que Spock lo sabía.

Y se jugó todas sus cartas al acercarse y cortar la distancia entre sus labios.

**Verde.**

El color de los prados de su ciudad natal, el color de los jardines de la base de la Flota Estela, el color de la esperanza según dicen algunos, el color esmeralda.

Le gustaba el verde, podía ver libertad, tranquilidad en él…

Pero sobre todo le gustaba el tono verdoso de las mejillas de Spock cuando se avergonzaba –que dicho sea de paso eran pocas las ocasiones que esto se daba- Algo que Kirk intentaba de forma incansable día tras día desde que pudo apreciar ese hecho por su cuenta una vez que preguntó a Spock sin tapujo alguno sobre aquello que había oído hablar por Nyota llamado Pon Farr, al parecer hasta los vulcanos follaban, cosa que sin duda le sorprendió, más aun que fuera una vez cada siete años y que si no hacían el amor pudieran llegar a morir.

Spock como era obvio había rehusado de hablar de ello pero aquel 'sonrojo' en sus mejillas había sido apreciado por Kirk y desde ese momento no hacía más que buscar maneras de volver a conseguirlo.

Desde entonces Kirk lo tuvo claro, el verde era su color favorito.

**Blanco.**

Blanco era el color de la pureza, de la inocencia y de las sabanas de la cama de Spock, era lo único que podía asociar cuando pensaba en el blanco, abrió los ojos con pereza de forma totalmente adormilada y frunció el ceño antes de enderezarse levemente en la cama, bostezó de forma poco discreta estirándose antes de frotarse la nuca, con el pelo totalmente revuelto de la noche anterior y la mirada aun perdida, le costaba despertarse, y siempre había tenido problemas para ella, aun y cuando era un cadete y tenía que levantarse a las 6 de la mañana todos los días, eso era quizás lo que más le había costado de apuntarse a la Flota Estelar.

Miró a su lado pero no vio a quien esperaba, gruñó y frunció el ceño bufando antes de ponerse de pie, a pesar de estar una habitación ajena no reparó en colocarse la ropa interior, blanca también porque no le importaba en absoluto.

Blancas eran las paredes del baño de aquella habitación, blanca era la espuma que llenaba la bañera aun y blanca era la toalla que envolvía otro cuerpo en el baño que se giró a verle, Kirk sonrió apoyándose en la puerta, era extraño que Spock accediera a darse una ducha con agua pues prefería el otro tipo, pero desde que hace dos noches le enseñó 'la gracia de los baños de espuma' este le había cogido un agradable gusto a estos, sonrió socarrón

_-¿Buen baño?_ –dijo sonriente, el otro apenas se giró

_- Afirmativo-_ dijo antes de girarse y ver al capitán en semejante estado de desnudez, pudiendo dejar ver de nuevo aquel rubor verdoso

-_Le agradecería que se vista, llega tarde a sus obligaciones-_ Jim rió y se acercó a él agarrando la toalla que cubría la cintura de Spock y apartándola, mirándole pícaramente

_-Soy el capitán, puedo llegar tarde.-_ dijo antes de rozar con sus labios la quijada ajena, tirando la toalla lejos

Si, le gustaba en blanco, pero no cuando se interponía entre él y algo que deseaba

**Rojo.**

Las manzanas que encargaba Kirk siempre eran rojas, Spock no había podido evitar fijarse en ese pequeño e insignificante detalle, el puente de mando estaba casi vacío a excepción de ellos dos, les tocaba el turno de noche y Kirk se aburría demasiado mientras devoraba otra de aquellas frutas bajo las miradas de reojo de su primer oficial, Kirk arqueó una ceja

_- ¿Ocufrre alfo? –_dijo con la boca llena Spock suspiró ante la poca educación e su capitán

_- Nada solo meditaba… Siempre come manzanas rojas –_dijo entonces ladeando la cabeza de forma casual, Kirk miró la manzana y luego al otro y se encogió de hombros

_- Son las que están más dulces –_dijo con simpleza dándole otro bocado a la suya propia, Spock volvió a fruncir levemente el ceño confuso

_-Pensaba que no le gustaban las cosas dulces –_dijo con tranquilidad y Kirk rió con suavidad poniéndose en pie

-_ Todo el mundo tiene sus excepciones.-_ dijo el rubio acercándose más al otro con pasos suaves.

_-Tiene razón, capitán.-_ dijo tranquilamente antes de girarse a seguir con su trabajo pero Kirk terminó quedando a su lado y dio otro mordisco a la manzana

_-¿Qué fruta te gusta más, Spock? –_este se encogió levemente de hombros sin mirarle

_-No paro a pensar esas cosas tan banales, capitán –_ el rubio suspiró y volvió a morder su alimento antes de tomar al otro de la camiseta y tirar con rudeza hacia sí, Spock se giró sin haberse esperado ese gesto y terminó con los labios pegados a los del capitán que se empeñaba en pasarle mediante esa unión, Spock terminó abriendo la boca cogiendo aquel trozo de manzana cuando el otro se separó sonriendo divertido mientras Spock masticaba y tragaba

_-¿Y bien? –_dijo tranquilamente el capitán dándole otro mordisco a la manzana, Spock saboreó la pieza de forma lenta y medida

_-No puedo dar un veredicto al estar alterado el sabor con el de su saliva… Jim –_dijo arqueando una ceja y Jim rió divertido negando, Spock no tenía remedio, regresó a su sitio mientras Spock aun paladeaba el alimento.

Desde ese día y algunos otros más con resultados similares acabó descubriendo que le gustaban todas las frutas que fueran rojas.

**Morado.**

El morado, el morado era como el color de sus magulladuras cada vez que llegaba de alguna misión, porque siempre, SIEMPRE terminaba herido aunque levemente en la mayoría de ocasiones, porque sabía que le causaba dolor, porque cada vez que hacían el amor podía sentir el dolor del otro mediante la fusión mental, y eso le molestaba a pesar de que no lo dejaban mostrar.

Porque Kirk no sabía cuidar de sí mismo y siempre tenía que estar él detrás del capitán para salvarle el trasero mientras este se preocupaba más por los otros.

Porque Kirk nunca tenía cuidado y era algo que le frustraba, pero no, él no podía frustrarse, porque era lógico, todo lo contrario que Kirk que actuaba por el instinto, Spock actuaba mediante la lógica, por eso mismo odiaba cuando el otro era tan imprudente.

Y quizás era por eso mismo también que ambos tenían esa… 'Conexión'

¿No había un dicho que decían que los polos opuestos se atraían?

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó al otro quejarse mientras le estaba untando una especie de crema morada sobre las heridas que le había dado Bones ya que Kirk se negaba una vez más a ir a la enfermería por temor a los Hypos.

_-Spock con cuidado-_se quejó infantilmente el rubio tumbado sobre la cama boca abajo, Spock suspiró

_-Si fuera usted más cuidadoso capitán_ –jim se giró levemente e a verle de reojo

_-Estas preocupado. Estoy bien –_dijo simplemente Spock se frustró porque Jim siempre diera por hecho aquellos sentimientos que no debería tener.

Pero siempre acertaba, odiaba el morado, sobre todo, odiaba el morado en la piel de Jim.

**Rosa.**

El rosa era un color interesante para Spock, se le hacía raro que llamases a las rosas, rosas a pesar de que estas tienen diferentes color según el pigmento de sus pétalos, el rosa era la mezcla del blanco, la pureza, la inocencia, con el rojo, la pasión y la lujuria, rosas eran las mejillas de Kirk tras haber hecho ejercicio, con la respiración totalmente alterada, rosas eran los labios de este cuando sellaban los propios en la intimidad de una habitación, y rosa era la lengua del capitán cuando recorría su cuerpo, todos esos matices intensificaban la parte rojiza de Kirk, más en él a pesar de todo lo que pudiera pensar también había pureza, e incluso inocencia, no obviamente en sentido sexual pero si en otro muchos sentidos que Spock apreciaba

Rosas eran las yemas de los dedos que rozaban los propios en un gesto tan íntimo como aquella clase de beso vulcano.

El rosa era un color que Kirk tenía muy presente, un color que era tan opuesto como igual a sí mismo, y Kirk podía combinar todas las opciones de ese color haciendo que para él fue aún más atractivo ese pigmento.

**Gris**

Cuando todo lo veía gris el humor de Kirk se notaba demasiado, estaba de mal humor, todo le parecía malo y gruía a cualquier que se acercara demasiado a él, por eso cada vez que Kirk llegaba al puente con el ceño fruncido toda la tripulación sin excepción miraba a Spock el único que a la vez de provocarle podía calmarle lo justo para que al menos no se liara en bronca con cada uno que le tuviera que decir algo

En esos días grises Spock nos e separaba de Jim en ningún momento, siguiéndole a todas partes y esto muchas veces ha conseguido sacar de quicio a Jim y más de una vez habían sido ellos dos los que habían terminado peleando en la cafetería, pero de la misma forma era el único al que Jim podía llegar a tratar de tan mala forma cuando tenía según la tripulación del USS Entreprise "un día gris"

Y a pesar de ser causante de aquellas peleas muchas otras veces Spock también conseguía hacer que el día gris de su capitán desapareciera ¿La forma? Solo ellos dos la sabían pues para la tripulación todos creían que Spock conseguía cambiarle el estado de ánimo mediante una fusión mental, y tal vez no iban muy desencaminados a pesar de que el factor de que Kirk saliera de la sala de reuniones con una enorme sonrisa no era solamente la unión 'menntal'


End file.
